Questions and Answers
by Lifeless-Insanity
Summary: Did you ever want to ask your favorite TDI characters a question that you thought you would never find the answer to? Well, forget that thought, because now you can! Send in your questions and soon you will find the answers! Previous Name: GwenFan4Life
1. What To Do

**Hey guys, what if you could ask your favorite TDI characters any question that you wanted to? Well, NOW YOU CAN!! Send in your questions on the review and I'll answer them as soon as possible. They could be for as much as every TDI character or for as little as one or two of your faves I promise I'll update soon but for now send in the questions you want t find the answers to:**

"Campers," Chris said as the 22 campers walked towards the amphitheatre. "I have a surprise for you all."

"Not another challenge," Lindsey complained. Gwen stared at her weirdly.

"The show's been over for months, Einstein. Why would we do more challenges if Owen already won?!" Gwen pointed out.

"Maybe it's training for the new season," Izzy said.

"Actually, in case you didn't already know, there's a site online called , and an author named GwenFan4Life wants to write a story about all of you guys," Chris explained.

"_Gwen_Fan4Life?! Who would want to be a fan of Weird Goth Girl?!" Heather said rudely. Gwen glared at Heather.

"Clearly they would, Heather," Chris said, chuckling.

"So, what's this story about anyway?" Trent asked.

"Well, other authors on are going to send in their questions about you guys, and GwenFan4Life wants some answers, so for a few days, you will be sitting her, at the amphitheatre, answering questions," Chris said. The others responded, with groaning or complaining.

"So, what's the first question, dude?" Geoff asked.

"The first question," Chris started, "is-"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alright, now send in your questions, and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-GwenFan4Life**


	2. Queen Bees, Honesty, and Virginity

**Thank you all for sending in your questions. By the way, I had to change something due to a few questions: this now takes place in between episodes of TDA. Please send in more soon, and I will include 10 questions a chapter. (WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TDA SPOILERS) And there is NO LIMIT on how many you can ask in your review. **

"The first question is for Gwen and Duncan and was sent in by randomhottiexoxo," Chris said, looking at the two, who were sitting beside eachother. "Did either of you two ever think of going out with one another?"

"NO!" They both shouted, and then started laughing, along with most of the other campers.

"I hope she notices that Duncan _is _already dating someone else," Gwen said between giggles. Duncan nodded in agreement.

"I have to say, Gwen's hot, and if I could date anyone but Courtney on the island, it would probably be Gwen. But she can't possibly measure up to my Princess," Duncan said, still laughing.

"Okay, so that's clearly a no. The next question was also submitted by randomhottiexoxo: Heather, why are you such a bitch?" Chris asked as Heather gasped in astonishment, even though to many others it wasn't too surprising.

"I am NOT a bitch! I just know how to play the game, that's all," Heather said, stubbornly.

"Play the game like a real bitch, that is," Duncan said. Heather glared at him.

"Whatever, I did get farther than you in the game, didn't I?" Heather said, calming down a little bit.

"Only because you cheated your way through you backstabbing, two faced, uh!" Leshawna screamed.

Heather just crossed her arms and ignored her, "Like I said whatever."

"Okay, didn't really find an answer there but, whatever," Chris said. "Next question is from randomhottiexoxo once again and also for Heather again: Why are you so mean to Gwen, are you jealous of her or something?"

"I am definitely NOT jealous of Weird Goth Girl!" Heather insisted.

"Sure you aren't," Gwen whispered. A few people snickered.

"And, I'm mean to her, because she's nothing but a weird, bitchy loser. They should never let Goths onto reality shows, they just cause trouble," Heather said. Gwen glared at her and attempted to attack her, but Duncan and Leshawna held her back.

"Okay, next question, and the last one from randomhottiexoxo: Trent, why did you believe what Heather told you Gwen said in the episode, Search And Do Not Destroy?"

"Come to think of it, I have no idea why I listened to Heather in the first place. Probably because when I was talking to her on the dock, she sounded really real, and I'm kind of a bit of a gullible person," Trent said.

"Kind of?!" Duncan said, smirking. Trent glared at him.

"Hey, you know what dude-"Trent started, but Duncan already knew what was coming to him.

"Shut the hell up, I know. I'm sure most people agree with me, and I'm sure fans like me much better than you," Duncan said. Trent glared once again, but Duncan simply brushed it off rudely and smirked. That is, until Gwen slapped him.

"Okay, the next question comes from dichabite: Gwen, in the new season, Total Drama Action, do you feel bad for breaking up with Trent?" Chris asked as Gwen looked down miserably.

"Well, ya, I really do. It's just, things got uneasy between us, and by the time that one horse riding challenge thing was over, it just wasn't working out. I _had _to break up with him, but I hope that we can at least be friends after all of this," Gwen explained. Trent looked over to his ex-girlfriend, who was staring back at him. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, next question _please_," Duncan complained, once again, Gwen slapped him.

"This one is also from dichabite: Gwen, are you and Izzy friends?" Chris asked.

"Yes, we are friends, but we aren't the best of friends," Gwen said.

"Ya, okay. Next question comes from TotalDrama98: Heather, why are you so mean?" Chris asked.

"Once again, I am _so _not mean, I just know how to play the game well. I've always been able to steer my way around obstacles, and maybe I act rude while I do so – nobody can judge me," Heather claimed snottily.

"And once again Heather, not an answer. Try owning up to your own mistakes," Chris said.

"Who said anything about mistakes?!" Heather shouted.

"I did, just now. Next question comes from jster1983: Justin, when Gwen said she had nothing to do with Trent throwing the challenges in the new season and she had already dumped him, did you really not believe her? Or were you lying just to get rid of her because you knew you could not beat her? Wow, this one is harsh, but I kinda want to know this, too," Chris said.

Justin sighed, "Alright, I'll be honest. It was kinda both. I didn't totally believe Gwen but I knew that she wouldn't have dumped him if she wanted him to keep throwing challenges for her. She definitely got farther than me in the last game and I'm very determined to win TDA, so it goes both ways for the question."

"Wow, now there's honesty for ya," Chris said. "The next question was sent in by bluepineapple and it's for Courtney. How did you feel when you left Duncan wounded in Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island? Did you even care?

"You know, I did care, but I needed something to prove that _I _was supposed to be the winner, that _I _was supposed to be the one who ended up with the $100,000 dollar check. It should've been _me_," Courtney protested. Most of the others shook their head, disapproving of her actions.

Courtney huffed, "Next question _please_," she said, sounding very annoyed.

"Okay, just one last question, also sent in by bluepineapple. Duncan, have you and Courtney ever had sex?" Chris asked, almost crying he was laughing so hard.

"Hell yes!" Duncan screamed. A few of the guys hi-fived him and Courtney stood up and started protesting against it,

"Uh, no we have not! We have never had sex and my virginity is still intact," Courtney insisted. Duncan rolled his eyes,

"Speak for yourself, Princess."

"Also included in the question was Courtney, have you ever had sex with someone before?" Chris added, still laughing like crazy along with most of the other campers by now.

"Oh my god, who is this blue pineapple anyway? I would like to tell this person, face to face, that I AM STILL A GOD DAMN VIRGIN!!"

Most of the campers sat there in shock while others continued to laugh. "UHHHH!" Courtney screamed as she ran towards the cabins, where they would all be sleeping for the week before they would continue with TDA.

"And there you have it. If your questions weren't chosen, they will definitely be chosen in the next episode of, QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS!!!" Chris said as most of the campers began to clear out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there you have it. Thanks again to everyone who submitted reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can, but don't expect anything in the next few days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so keep submitting questions, and like I said, I'll be putting in 10 questions per chapter. Keep those questions coming!**

**-GwenFan4Life**


	3. Burning Smells, Hair Gel, and Sexy Skill

"Okay guys," Chris said. "Let's get this up and running again. First question is from and oONoahRoxMyToeSoxOo and for Courtney: What made you start liking Duncan?"

"Well," Courtney started. "I guess his bad-boy attitude and everything just turned me on. Oh my god, what am I saying? He's a monster I tell you, but god, he's one real hot monster."

A few people whistled as Courtney grabbed Duncan and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Uh, okay. Next question is also from oONoahRoxMyToeSoxOo and for everyone who is not in a relationship at the moment: Who do you have a crush on?" Chris asked.

"I'd have to say Justin," Beth said, fluttering her eyelashes at the gorgeous male model sitting on the other side of the bleachers.

"Definitely Justin," Lindsey said, flashing a flirty smile at him.

"Trent!" Katie and Sadie both shouted and then smiled at Trent.

"Gwen, definitely Gwen," Cody said as he grinned at the Goth girl in front of him. Gwen smiled at Cody fakely at a few people tried not to laugh.

"Uh, ok, anyways, next question is again from oONoahRoxMyToeSoxOo and for everyone except Heather: Would you rather make Heather disappear, or be given 10 bucks?" Chris asked. Heather gasped.

"I'd make that good-for-nothing, self-centered, lying, backstabbing, two faced, French boutique shopping, Teen magazine reading bitch disappear for all the money you got, Chris," Leshawna said. Heather glared at her.

"I'd kill Heather if I had to," Gwen said.

"I'd take the 10 bucks, 'cause Heather may be manipulative, but she nice to look at," Duncan said, smirking until Courtney hit him upside the head.

"I would make Heather disappear," Lindsey said. "Cause she's a fucking little bitch!"

DJ, Owen, and Beth had their jaw hanging open so wide, you could see their tonsils clearer than ever, while Leshawna, Duncan, and Gwen tried not to laugh.

"Okay, next question. This one's from Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever, and it's for Geoff: How are you always so darn happy all the time?" Chris asked.

"Well dude, I guess I just have a real positive outlook on everything, and I'm no quitter, so yeah," Geoff said.

"Ok, next question is from TaylorMan021983 and it is for Eva. TaylorMan asks: In No Pain No Game, how in the world did you manage to rip off the Sasquatchwanaka's fur?" Chris asked.

"Duh, you rip it off of him! I dug into his thick purple fur and pulled as hard as I could. That's how," Eva said. "It was easy."

"Uh, okay, next question is for Gwen and it's from randomhottiexoxo, Gwen: What was so bad that you did that Heather was referring to in the Camp Castaways challenge?" Chris asked. Gwen bit her lip.

"Alright, alright, I, uh, I, ummmm I may have let my neighbor's garage on fire. But I hated them sooo much!" Gwen said. Many looked shook, well, everyone but Duncan, Heather, and Owen.

"Gwen!" Chris said. "How could you?"

"I don't know I just did, ok?" Gwen said, sighing every often.

"Wow, well, alright then. Next question is from dichabite and for Izzy - HEY! Of course she didn't, he he," Chris said as he read through the question.

"Well, what's the question?" Noah asked.

"Alright fine! I'll read it. Izzy: Have you ever thought of teaming up with Gwen, Chef, and Lindsey to steal Chris' hair gel?" Chris asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No I haven't but that is a really good idea. Alright guys, LET'S GET PLANNING!" Izzy shouted, looking from Gwen to Chef to Lindsey, eyes wide.

"….No?!"

"Uh, yeahhhh. Okay, next question - also from dichabite and it is for Lindsey. Good, this one doesn't have anything to do with stealing my hair gel," Chris said. "Uh, ok Lindsey: If someone wants to be sexy, what do they do?"

"Well, to be honest Chip, I-"Lindsey started.

"It's CHRIS!" Chris shouted.

"Oh, well I just act like I usually do. Y'know just, be yourself. I guess sexiness just works on me," Lindsey said smiling.

"And on Justin," Beth said, smiling at Justin again, who waved nervously at the love-bitten dorky girl.

"Okay, this one is for Duncan and it is another from dichabite. Duncan: dichabite's friend hot wired a car, how can dichabite get her friend out of juvy?"

"No way, she hot wired a car! I think I did that a couple of years ago. Ahh, good times…. Uh, I don't know, just sneak in at night and then escape through a latch on the cell floor," Duncan said simply. "What?! Story of my life!"

"Yeah, ok, next question is from dichabite once again, and it's also today's last question: Justin: If another character named Julie who was in it to win it was in the Total Drama series, would you date her?" Chris asked.

"Uhh, well, not if she was ugly. She would HAVE to be good looking. But, if she was hot and in it to win it, I probably would be dating her," Justin said, then looked towards the camera. "Julie, if you're out there and you think you are sexy as hell, send me a friend request on Myspace and I _may _consider you."

A few people rolled their eyes and a few flashed flirty smiles at Justin, including Owen.

"And there you have it folks. Tune in for the next episode of….Questions…And….Answers!" Chris shouted.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eh, I don't think it was my best, but please R&R and I'll try harder next time lol**

**-GwenFan**


	4. Eyelashes, Matches, and Clashes

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, we're back!" Chris shouted as the campers began to take their seats on the bleachers.

"Thanks for sending in all of your questions. And let me tell you, we've got tons!!! Our first question is from dichabite and for DJ, is bunny a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, bunny," DJ started, holding his small grey rabbit in both of him palms. "Well, he's a guy. I just know it. Always have."

"See guys, plain and simple, why can't some of you be like that?!" Chris argued. Heather stuck up her nose stubbornly, knowing he was talking to her, too.

"Anyway, our next question - also from dichabite and this time, it's for Heather," Chris said, now biting his lip trying to hold back laughter.

"WHAT!" Heather yelled, slightly nervous to hear the question.

"How's the bald bitchy cheerleader stereotype working for you?" Chris burst out laughing, along with many other campers. Gwen and Leshawna were almost crying they were laughing so hard. Heather just sat there with her jaw dropped.

"I'm not answering that! And I'll sue this dichabite for all the money she's got. Uh!" Heather yelled over the laughter.

"Ahaha, okay, okay. That's enough guys. Bahahahaha!" Chris shouted.

"Oh my god, this is ridiculous, can we please continue?!" Heather shouted.

"Alright, okay, fine. Ahaha, ahhhh okay. The next question is from boob tube watcher3452 and it's for the home schooled country boy - Ezekiel. Do you want to start a relationship with Eva past the violence?" Chris asked.

"Uh, no. Eva's pretty scary eh?" Ezekiel said, turning to Eva as she glared at him. Ezekiel shivered in fright.

"Uh yeah, if I were you dude, I'd probably switch seats. Next question is from Must Come Down and for Bridgette. In a word or two Bridgette, describe your friendship with Gwen." Chris said.

"Um, okay. The words that pop up in my head are strong and unlikely. Strong because, well, we have such a strong friendship. Gwen and Leshawna helped welcome me into the gopher girls' cabin when we merged teams. Unlikely because I mean come on, when you're walking in your school hallways; do you ever see a surfer and a goth walking together? Not usually, but we steered passed that, and that brought us to where we are today," Bridgette said. Gwen looked over to her and smiled, and Bridgette smiled back at her.

"That was very touching and all, but we need ratings here people. Bridgette, here's another question for you from Must Come Down – If you had to date any guy on the island other than Geoff, who would it be?" Chris asked.

"I really have no idea. Maybe DJ, or Trent. I don't know to be honest with you," Bridgette said.

"Alright, now we have a question from totaldramadc and it's for Justin. Dude, what do you look for in a girl? Or are you just all shallow like the other male models?" Chris asked.

"I do look for a few things in girls. Mainly looks," Justin said. Lindsey and Beth smiled at Justin, batting their eyelashes.

"Well, they can't be total bitches either. Well, maybe if they're really, really hot, but they can't be ugly and get away with it."

"Alright, my man, next question is also from totaldramadc, but for Heather," Chris said.

"Please not another bitchy cheerleader question," Heather whispered to herself and crossing her fingers behind her back.

"What do you look for in a guy?" Chris asked.

"Uh, well they can't be a total airhead like Einstein over here," Heather scoffed, gesturing towards Lindsey.

"Looks?" Chris asked.

"Oh no, they HAVE to be good looking, or they stand no chance," Heather said.

"Next question is once again from totaldramadc, Courtney: do you plan on continuing your relationship with Duncan?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Duncan is who I'm meant for," Courtney said, smiling flirtily at Duncan.

"And if so, would you ever get married to him?" Chris asked, and Courtney's jaw dropped.

"I'd have to think about that, and if I ever got married to him, it would be after so classes on etiquette," Courtney said.

"Oh come on mellow your yellow Princess," Duncan said. "I'm hard to train."

"Oh I think I can manage," Courtney said. "I mean, I've already put up with you for like 4 months."

"True," Duncan stated.

"Yeah, um anyway, this question is from totaldramadc again and for Duncan: If you and Courtney were to ever get married, how would you propose to her?" Chris asked.

"Oh ya know, I'd probably turn to her during the commercial of the Simpsons and say 'Hey hot stuff, wanna get hitched?' You know, meets my standards," Duncan said, and then burst out laughing along with a few other campers.

"Oh my god, this show will rock the ratings. Okay, our last question is once again from totaldramadc and for Leshawna: Exactly how much street talk do you know?" Chris asked.

"Oh honey, I've been through it all. I live in the projects, and you wouldn't believe the crazy they have up in there," Leshawna said.

"Alright. So that's today's show. Tune in next time for more Questions and Answers!" Chris shouted.


	5. Hair Dye, Traumatized, and Hot Guys

**Chapter 4**

"Hey guys, welcome back!" Chris said, smiling at the camera. "Okay, so you all know what it's time for: More Questions!"

The campers all groaned. "So, which sucker is up first today?" Duncan asked.

"Actually Duncan, it's one of your best friends," Chris said. "It's for Gwen and it's from totaldramadc."

"You had to ask," Gwen said, punching Duncan in the arm playfully. He smiled.

"Anyway Gwen - if you started a day camp centre, would you teach kids how do dye their hair?" Chris asked.

"Well actually, I work at a day camp for a summer job. I've never thought of teaching kids how to dye their hair, but it would be a really cool idea," Gwen said.

"Alright, next is Lindsey and it's from totaldramadc again. Well, why did you choose Tyler and not Justin?" Chris asked. Lindsey blushed as she looked over at Tyler.

"Because he's Taylor!" She shouted as she stepped off of the bleachers and towards the talent-less jock. "Oh, I mean Tyler." She kissed him, and he kissed back gladly, holding her waist as she sat on his knees and continued their make-out session.

"Uh, yeahhhh anyway this next one's for Courtney," Chris said, snickering. "It's from Derangedpixie."

"What?!" Courtney shouted, standing up on the bleachers, "What's so funny?"

"Hahahaha- Oh nothing, um Courtney, would you rather have a- Hahahaha, um would you rather have a fat guy traumatize you by jiggling his- Hahahahaha,"Chris said, or at least tried to say. By this point he was on the ground laughing.

"CHRIS!!!!!!" Courtney screamed as she kicked him in the leg a couple of times. "Get up and read the question."

"I love that woman," Duncan whispered to Geoff.

"Ow, ow, OW! Okay, I'll read the question," Chris said as he got up and began telling Courtney her question again.

"Okay Courtney, would you rather have a fat guy traumatize you by jiggling his blubber in his face," Chris started. "Oh, and it's worse than Owen's happy naked dance." By this point, Courtney was about ready to throw up.

"And have to dress like Heather for a month, or have Duncan's balls cut off?" Chris asked. Courtney then threw up a mix of green and tan gush, and Duncan was covering his unmentionables, terrified.

Everyone else on the other hand, was laughing like crazy, holding their sides trying to sit up straight.

"Umm, I think I'd have to pick the first one, even though I'm showing my sympathy to a good looking Neanderthal!" Courtney said, turning towards Duncan who had a relieved expression on his face.

"But I'm yours," Duncan said, winking at Courtney.

"Ahaha, ahhhh okay, I think we've all had a good laugh. Anyway, next question is for Justin and from Derangedpixie. Justin: You do know you're just a pretty boy and that it's not even hot, right?" Chris asked.

"Ouch, that's harsh. But I think I'm hot. Lindsey? Beth? Don't you agree?" Just asked, striking some type of pose.

"Oh yes! We love you Justin!" Beth said, but Lindsey was too busy making out with Tyler.

"Uh huh, so the next question is for, ME?!" Chris said, confused. "Umm, well it's from dichabite and…….."

"What?" Harold asked.

"Umm it says, do you like your hair gel so much, you would kill your wife?!" Chris explained, still confused.

"No, I would never kill you Kimberly!" Chris said, shedding a tear. "Even for my…Hair Gel!"

Most of the girls looked at him sweetly. Gwen and Heather on the other hand looked at him strangely, along with most of the guys.

"Wait, wait, wait - are you saying you actually care about someone?!" Heather asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Chris said. "Next question is for Lindsey and from dichabite, again."

"Ooh, for me?! Lindsey said as she stopped making out with Tyler to hear her question.

"Yes, so Lindsey: Do you like, hahaha, um do you like fruitless pineapple?" Chris asked, laughing along with some of the other campers.

"Uh, I've never tried it, but it sounds sooo good!" Lindsey said, smiling. Tyler smiled back, and she kissed him again.

"Ahaha, hahaha, okay um next question is for Izzy and it's from dichabite, once again. Izzy: Do you think Heather is an ass?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, she's sooo bossy and mean. No offence, ahaha," Izzy said, snorting as she laughed. "Hahahaha."

"Uh huh, um next question is also for Izzy and, also from dichabite. Um Izzy, do you like looking at Owen's ass?" Chris asked.

"Uhhhh, well I'll just say it's not his best feature, no offence big guy!" Izzy shouted, jumping into Owen's lap. He smiled down at her.

"Um okay, next question is from dichabite, and it's for Gwen. Gwen: Where do you get that shade of eyeliner and have you and Duncan ever thought of teaming up with Izzy to steal Chef's pony?" Chris asked.

"Oh, well you can get this eyeliner at almost any drugstore, I got this at Walgreens and it's Sephora Brand eyeliner, and um, no I really haven't thought about teaming up with Duncan and Izzy to steal Chef's pony," Gwen said.

"Okay the last question of the night is for Courtney, AND Duncan and it's from ArtGrrlAttacks. So Courtney and Duncan, is fighting, he he, is fighting your kink?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I'd say so, I mean it's not like we do anything else," Duncan said, leaning back on the bleachers.

Courtney just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, that's the end of today's show. Remember to tune in, to your next episode of Questions and Answers!" Chris shouted, waving at the camera. The other campers just chatted in the background, glad another day of torture is over. But only for the rest of the day.


	6. DxC, Lying CITs, and JT

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I would just like to let everyone know that I am greatly sorry for deleting my "Starring You" fic. I will, however, continue this fic until 20 chapters. I just found it too much to deal with and to be honest, I was getting bored of it. But, I have a surprise. In a week at the latest, I will be publishing a new fic called "Look at what Reality TV can do to People." I hope you all enjoy it. Also, I have changed my named from Gwenfan4life to Lifeless-Insanity. Well, enjoy this chapter, and once again I am deeply sorry.**

**Chapter 5**

"Welcome back to Questions and Answers!" Chris shouted. "Anyway, we should probably get down to business. So...Heather! You're up first."

"Great," Heather said sarcastically.

"This question is from ZiggyTheNinja, and Heather, why the hell don't you wear a wig if you're bald?" Chris asked.

"It fell beneath the floor on the second episode. If it wasn't for that stupid alien challenge none of this would've happened!" Heather shouted.

"Alright. Next question is for Duncan and myself, and is also from ZiggyThe Ninja," Chris said, pausing to read over the question. He grinned and laughed. "Hell yeah we are!"

"Come on man what's the question?" Duncan asked him.

"Are you guys bringing sexy back?" Chris read off of the sheet.

Duncan laughed and high-fived Chris. "You know it!"

"Haha, um alright. This one's for Courtney and from ZiggyTheNinja: Do you think Duncan is bringing sexy back?" Chris asked.

"You know, I'd say so," Courtney said as Duncan kissed her passionately.

"Next question. For: Noah From: ZiggyTheNinja. Have you ever thought about dating Izzy?" Chris asked, trying not to laugh.

"Absolutely not. She's insane," Noah said.

"No doubt about that. So Izzy, this one's for you and the last one for now from ZiggyTheNinja: Do you think Noah is bringing sexy back?" Chris asked. He couldn't help it. He jsut burst out laughing, along with msot of the other castmates.

"Sorry, I don't think so. But I know who is. That animatronic monster," Izzy shouted, running off to look for it.

"Um Izzy. I don't think he's here right now," Chris yelled so she could hear.

"Oh don't worry. I'll be able to find him," Izzy said, disappearing into the woods.

"Uh huh... Anyway, next question is for Duncan and Courtney and from Bombora: Have you guys met eachothers parents yet?" Chris asked.

"No, not yet," Courtney said. Duncan nodded.

"Okay. Next question is for: Duncan and from xXxbaileigirlxXx: What do you like about Courtney?" Chris asked.

"Yeah Duncan ,what do you like about her?" Gwen asked.

"Well, to be honest, most of the time her additude is a total pain in the ass. But the time that she isn't, she a real hottie. So basically, I like her body," Duncan said. Courtney rolled her eyes. "You pig," she said.

"Next question is from xXxbaileigirlxXx and for Courtney: Why did you lie about your fear?" Chris asked.

"Ahaha, I um, I didn't I....." Courtney said akwardly. "C-can we just move on?!"

"Sure, we're almost over for today anyways. Next question is for: Heather and from: xXxbaileigirlxXx: would you sleep with anyone here to win?" Chris asked.

"Ughh, definitely not. I'm nto that messed up," Heather expalined.

"Okay, that's a good thing. Last question of the day is once again from xXxbaileigirlxXx and for Duncan and Courtney: What did you guys do after Basic Straining? And if you slept together, when?" Chris asked, laughing very hard along with the others.

"Well, nothing really. And we NEVER slept together for teh last god damn time!!!!" Courtney shouted. Duncan burst out laughing now.

"Ahahahaha haha ahhh um okay, s-see you all n-next time on Q-Questions and A-A-Ahahahahaha," Chris sadi waving at the camera.


End file.
